1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display racks; and, more particularly, to a display rack that can be quickly and easily assembled with varied spacing product placement thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display racks are well known in the art. However, some racks, such as corrugated racks, are not very durable and, if made of more rigid materials, are difficult to assemble and set up. However, such racks may be desirable in high traffic areas in stores or the like, or where moisture might be present such as resulting from floor washing.
Also, some display racks do not allow for much variation between product spacing and thus cannot be accommodated easily to all types and sizes of products.
There is thus a need for a display rack which can be quickly and easily assembled and be used to display products in a manner allowing variations in spacing therebetween.